una luna perdida en un cielo oscuro
by lydiastar
Summary: en la escuela Naruto encuentra un poema lleno de tristeza y rabia, siente mucha curiosidad por la persona que la escribió ¿podrá descubrir a la persona que lo escribió? ¿que sucederá después?
1. mira lo que encontre

"una luna perdida en un cielo oscuro"

fanfic de naruto

genero: romance, poesía

parejas: Naruto uzumaki; hinata hyuga

síntesis: en la escuela Naruto encuentra un poema lleno de tristeza y rabia, siente mucha curiosidad por la persona que la escribió ¿podrá descubrir a la persona que lo escribió? ¿que sucederá después?

aviso importante: soy nueva y me encanta escribir, denle una oportunidad, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y

capítulo 1: mira lo que encontre

En la ciudad de Japón se encuentra la escuela Konoha conocida como la más famosa y hermosa de toda la ciudad. ahí asisten estudiantes con calificaciones perfectas y con una buena conducta... bueno casi todos los alumnos.

"NARUTO" grito una pelirosa con ojos verde esmeraldas bastante enojada mientras que se dirigía al recién nombrado

"¿q-que pasa Sakura?" pregunto un rubio mirándola con unos ojos azules que expresaban únicamente miedo

"escucha Naruto, se acerca los exámenes de mitad del año, es muy necesario que estudies y apruebes, si no lo haces estarás en grandes problemas ¿escuchaste?" amenazo Sakura agarrándolo de su remera

"s-si Sakura-chan" en ese momento toco el timbre, eso significaba que los dos mejores amigos se tenían que separar

"ah, me olvidaba, en tu salón hay una nueva compañera salúdala de mi parte adiós Naruto"

Naruto asistió varias veces y corrió a su sala, estaba emocionado quería conocer a la nueva compañera. En el salón el maestro de pelo blanco que siempre se tapa con una tela negra su ojo izquierdo y con un cubre bocas del mismo color que la tela, dejándose solo ver su ojo derecho y su pelo blanco, el estaba parado anunciando a la nueva alumna quien entro temblando pero mucho no se notaba, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, inclusive Naruto, al ver sus hermosos ojos que parecían dos lunas brillantes y su pelo que a la luz se nota el color azul que lleva en este aparte que es reluciente.

"saluda a tus nuevos compañeros" pidió amablemente el maestro

"h-hola soy h-Hinata Hyuga por favor cuiden de mi este año" izo una pequeña reverencia y los chicos comenzaron a murmurar lo linda que era.

"bueno te puedes sentar al lado de esa ventana" hablo el profesor y comenzó una clase normal, solo que en ese momento todos los chicos tenían toda la atención puesta en la Hyuga, quien se sentía intimidada por la miradas

al tocar la campana Naruto quiso hablar con Hinata pero ella fue mas rápida y salio del salón corriendo lejos de las preguntas incomodas. después de que Naruto recibiera un golpe de parte de sakura por no saludar bien a Hinata, se dirigió a la azotea, un lugar prohibido pero para Naruto era un lugar donde poder estar tranquilo y pensar, estaba tan cansado y aburrido, se sentó y miro el cielo azulado por unos minutos hasta que un papel llamo la atención de Naruto y lo agarro antes de que volara y su curiosidad aumento al ver algo escrito, se sorprendió y susurro "un poema"

Papá:

Tus golpes no solo hieren mi cuerpo, golpean mi ¡corazón!

Me hacen duro y rebelde, terco, torpe y agresivo.

Tus golpes me hacen sentir miserable, pequeño e indigno de

ti... mi héroe.

Tus golpes me llenan de amargura, bloquean mi capacidad de amar, acrecientan mis temores y nace y crece en mi el odio.

Papi, tus golpes me alejan de ti, me enseñan a mentir, cortan mi iniciativa y mi creatividad, mi alegría y espontaneidad.

No me des golpes más. Soy débil e indefenso ante tu fuerza;

tus golpes enlutan mi camino, y sobre todo endurecen mi alma.

La fuerza de tu razón es superior a la fuerza de tus golpes;

si no te entiendo hoy, ¡Pronto lo haré!

Si eres justo e insistes, explícamelo.

Más poderosos que tus golpes, más efectivos y grandiosos son: tú afecto, tus caricias, tus palabras, tu amor...

Papi, tu grandeza no esta en el poder de tu fuerza física. Tú, mi héroe, eres mucho más cuando no necesitas de ella para guiarme

"TAN SOLO AMAME".

AUTOR DESCONOCIDO


	2. comenzando a investigar

capítulo 2: comenzando a investigar

Naruto había terminado de leer el poema desconocido que encontró en la azotea y desde entonces no ha podido dejar de pensar quien lo escribió, lo leía una y otra vez sintiendo un dolor indescriptible. Ya harto de estar triste decidió que seria mejor investigar a la persona que escribió el poema, el no solo quería conocerla sino felicitarla por el buen trabajo de escribir tales sentimientos.

"Sakura-chan ¿conoces esta letra?" pregunto Naruto mostrando el poema, ella comenzó a leerlo hasta que cayeron lagrimas sin que se diera cuenta

"no, lo siento Naruto" respondió limpiándose las lagrimas

"¿sabes de alguien que pueda reconocer la letra?" el solo saber que Sakura no lo podía ayudar lo deprimía un poco

"...tal vez Shikamaru pueda ayudarte" opino sakura

"SI, tienes razón Sakura-chan !gracias¡" agradeció Naruto con un corto abrazo y se dirijo a donde estaba el recién nombrado. Para el fue difícil encontrar a Shikamaru porque cada vez que le preguntaba a alguien siempre mentían apropósito para que se recorriera casi toda la escuela y así fue, hasta que lo hallo recostado en el suelo despreocupado como siempre, todo el tiempo lleva recogido el pelo pero no estaba solo sino que estaba con una chica rubia de ojos azules y un chico con el pelo marrón y una bolsa de papas en la mano.

para Naruto que los tres estuvieran juntos se le hacia mas fácil la investigación

"Ino, Choji, Shicamaru !ayúdenme por favor¡" sentándose con lo demás mientras que los chicos lo miraban con curiosidad

"¿en que te podemos ayudar Naruto?" pregunto amablemente Ino

"¿reconocen esta letra?" y paso la hoja con el poema

los tres leyeron el poema y sintieron lo mismo que lo que sentía Naruto...dolor

"lo siento yo no vi nunca una letra así, Naruto" respondió inmediatamente Choji

"se nota que es la letra de una chica pero lo siento yo tampoco vi una letra parecida" contesto Ino recostándose en el suelo otra vez

"esto es problemático..." Naruto vio que estaba analizando letra por letra el poema y comenzaba a tener esperanzas "Ino dice que es la letra de una chica y nadie de los tres la reconoce ¿no te parece que pueda ser de una nueva estudiante?"

y ahí en la mente de Naruto algo parecía encenderse ¿quien es un genio que sabe absolutamente todo? se levanto rapidísimo y corrió hacia su salvación. la persona que estaba buscando Naruto se encontraba en el salón ordenando unos papeles

"NEJI" grito naruto a todo pulmón con lo ojos cerrados, lo que el no vio es que todos los papeles estaban tirados y Neji estaba muy enojado, el es parecido a Hinata solo que con un carácter mas frió

"¿QUE QUIERES AHORA NARUTO?" acercándose peligrosamente, estaba por lanzar un golpe pero Naruto se apresuro y coloco el papel en la cara de Neji que por pura suerte se detuvo a observar y leer el poema

"¿sabes quien lo escribió?" le pregunto sonando un poco desesperado

"si... reconozco esa letra pero jamas creí que ella escribiera un poema tan triste" dijo Neji preocupado y molesto

"¿a que te refieres Neji?" cruzaron la puerta del salón "¿a donde vamos?" pregunto Naruto siguiendo a su amigo enfadado que nadie sabe del porque.

Neji y Naruto subieron hasta la azotea donde no habia nadie, recorrieron la azotea hasta ver a una chica con pelo largo que miraba perdida la hermosa vista que tenia en el lugar

"¿Hinata este poema es tuyo?" pregunto Neji, Naruto la miraba fijamente cada movimiento que ella hacia, mientras que Hinata leía el poema

"l-lo siento primo esta n-no es mi letra" dijo devolviendo el papel a Naruto.

"¿estas segura Hinata?" volvio a insistir Neji mirandola a los ojos fijamente

"s-si Neji-nisan" contesto Hinata mirando nerviosamente a su primo que ella lo considera como su hermano.

Al tocar la campana de hora de clase los dos se despidieron de Neji y caminaron por los pasillos, el momento se estaba poniendo incomodo ya que nadie hablaba hasta increíblemente fue Hinata la que rompió el hielo

"d-dime una cosa...¿p-para que quieres sabes quien escribió el poema?" mientras miraba el piso

"quiero felicitarla dattebayo" comento Naruto colocándose las manos sobre la nuca.

"¿felicitarla? ¿porque?" pregunto sorprendida y curiosa

"ella tiene talento y solo se lo quería avisar dattebayo" Naruto sonríe mostrando como sus marcas de zorro que tiene en la cara se noten mas de lo usual y así termina el día para Naruto sin haber podido conocer a la persona que escribió el poema pero tenia datos muy importantes; era mujer y es una nueva alumna.

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto es recibido con un abrazo de una pelirroja muy hermosa y un saludo de un rubio muy parecido a el solo que Naruto tiene esas marcas que lo definen.

"hola papá, mamá" devolvió el saludo Naruto

"¿como te fue en tu día Naruto?" pregunto una curiosa madre

"Kushina no seas curiosa" su esposo le regaño pero en realidad tenia una pequeña sonrisa y siempre pensaba que su esposa parecía una niña y aun así la amaba con todo su amor

"vamos Minato tu también quieres saber como le fue a tu hijo dattebayo" dijo también abrazando a su esposo

"oigan ustedes, ¿me pueden ayudar con algo?" los padres se separaron y miraron con curiosidad a Naruto

"mi querido hijo me esta pidiendo ayuda, POR SUPUESTO QUE TE AYUDARE dattebayo" emocionada kushina obliga a sentar a Naruto y a Minato en la mesa y ella se sienta al lado de su esposo "¿en que te podemos ayudar?"

"¿como puedo reconocer una letra de un poema?"

"esa no me la esperaba" suspiro su padre "dejame ver el poema"

Naruto lo entrego y se lo mostró a sus padres el cual leyeron y Kushima lloraba y Minato quedo sorprendido para después mirar a su esposa que intercambiaron miradas como tratando de decirse algo entre los dos

"Naruto creo que es mejor que no te involucres con esta persona" respondió tranquilo Minato

"¿EH? pero ¿porque no?"

"porque el poema esta relatando algo importante y triste de un pasado y tal vez la persona que lo escribió no quiso nadie la leyera" explico Minato

"por eso necesito encontrarla, si tiene un pasado triste este poema esta indicando que todavía no lo superó y esta llevando la carga todo este tiempo" contó Naruto serio, los padres se volvieron a intercambiar miradas y esta vez hablo kushina

"¿que harás cuando la encuentres? no puedes decirle que leíste su poema y que la quieres ayudar porque tal vez su pasado es mucho mas fuerte que lo que esta escrito en el poema y tal vez tu no tengas las palabras necesarias para poder animarla Naruto" explico Kushima tratando de hacer entender a su hijo de la situación que se esta entrometiendo

"eso mismo voy a hacer dattebayo" grito emocionado Naruto "tal vez tengas razón de que no tenga las palabras necesarias pero como vos me enseñaste que algunas veces un abrazo lo dice todo dattebayo" dicho esto Naruto abandona la mesa y se acuesta recordando a todas las personas que "entrevisto" esperando a llegar a una conclusión o a un sospechoso pero de tanto pensar se quedo dormido el no es una persona que le guste pensar mucho las cosas, cuando se despertó eran las tres de la mañana y miro a la ventana de su habitación donde aparecía el cielo estrellado pero con una hermosa luna llena, agarro un papel y escribió un poema del alma, sin que se diera cuanta, las palabras se escribían solas el no las pensaba y solo escribía lo que sentía en ese mismo momento, cuando lo leyó se quedo sorprendido y después sonrió

La sombra de una duda sobre mí se levanta

cuando llega el arrullo de tu voz a mi oído;

miedo de conocerte; pero en el miedo hay tanta

pasión, que me parece que ya te he conocido.

Yo adiviné el misterio cantor de tu garganta.

¿Será que lo he soñado? Tal vez lo he presentido:

mujer cuando promete y nido cuando canta;

mentira en la promesa y abandono en el nido.

Quizá no conocernos fuera mejor; yo siento

cerca de ti el asalto de un mal presentimiento

que me pone en los labios una emoción cobarde.

Y si asoma a mis ojos la sed de conocerte,

van a ti mis audacias, mujer extraña y fuerte,

pero el amor me grita: -¡si has llegado muy tarde!...

( Andrés Eloy Blanco poema miedo)

El ruido de la puerta arruino el momento en el que estaba admirando su poema, vio a su madre un poco preocupada y se sentó en un lado de la cama

"sabes hay una forma de encontrar a la chica" dijo en casi un susurro lo cual Naruto se sorprendió y rápidamente se levanto

"dime ¿cual es?" la alegría de Naruto era indescriptible para la madre, lo cual sonrió y lo abrazo mientras le decía

"habla con la directora, ella tal vez te de permiso para poder encontrarla en la azotea, espera hasta que entre alguien y mira si la persona esta leyendo un poema o escribiéndolo" Naruto sonrió malvadamente esa era una idea perfecta y estaría seguro que funcionaria

"gracias" dijo en un susurro antes de irse a dormir y pensó "encontrare a la chica que escribió el poema dattebayo"


	3. la verdad por fin se descubre

capitulo 3: lagrimas de un pasado oscuro

Naruto se había salteado todas las horas de clase para poder verla pero nunca apareció, al día siguiente vuelve a hacer lo mismo, estaba decidido a encontrarla y al ver que no venía nadie optó por cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la brisa que tenía en ese momento pero esa calma desaparece al de repente escuchar una voz de una mujer diciendo unas palabras, al principio pensó que estaba soñando pero al abrir los ojos y escucharla mejor, supo en seguida que era ella, decidió por esperar a que terminara de hablar y luego poder hablar con la mujer que siempre esperó.

Por cada año que me has dado amor,

por cada mes que en tu vientre me diste calor,

por cada día que conmigo estás,

por cada hora de felicidad.

Por regalarme tus hombros para llorar,

por secar mis lágrimas y a mi lado estar,

por quererme tanto y mis heridas sanar,

por todo lo que haces por mí.

Por tus palabras que me hacen reflexionar,

por tus caricias llenas de bondad,

por tus besos que me rodean de paz,

por tus brazos que siempre me quieren cuidar.

Por esforzarte y siempre luchar,

por enseñarme a caminar,

por mis primeras palabras celebrar,

por la dicha de llamarte mamá.

Y la vida se me iría en agradecer,

porque eres un ejemplo de mujer,

que con sabiduría a sabido responder

a las preguntas que necesitaba saber.

Hoy te quiero decir,

más que con palabras, con el corazón,

que eres la razón

por la que esté aquí.

Hoy te quiero hablar

y un Gracias Mamá deletrear

con todo mi amor,

Por cada hora de felicidad,

por cada día que conmigo estás,

por cada mes que en tu vientre me diste calor,

por cada año que me has dado amor.

(autor Henry Ricardo Reyes Castillo, poema "gracias mamá")

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos intentando sacarlas pero simplemente no podía, y pronto tendría que aparecer y hablar con ella pero no quería aparecer llorando, espió a la chica del hermoso poema y se sorprendió "¿Hinata?" susurro sin poder creerlo, "pero ella no parecía una persona que tuviera un triste pasado " pensó Naruto y tímidamente se acercó a ella

"¿Hinata?" preguntó, ella se sobresalto y lo miró "¿tu eres la del poema?"

"Na-Naruto" susurro con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara y después de un largo rato de mirar sus pies, afirmó "s-si"

"!ESO ES INCREÍBLE HINATA¡" gritó emocionado "no pensé que eras tu"

"g-gracias Naruto" contestó en voz baja sonriendo y jugando con sus dedos

"cuando leíste ese poema, eras una persona totalmente diferente dattebayo" se sentó y hizo señas para que se sentara al frente de el, ella aceptó nerviosamente y así, hablaron de muchas cosas, como sus colores favoritos, comidas, etc.. con el tiempo de ese mismo día se hicieron los mejores amigos y casi Todos los días Hacían todo juntos como tareas, se acompañaban a las casas, comían juntos etc. Naruto intentaba desviar el tema de su pasado hasta que ella le tenga la suficiente confianza como para que se lo contará sin tener la necesidad de preguntar aunque debía admitir que estaba realmente curioso.

Un día Hinata no se presenta a la escuela causando preocupación en Naruto "tal vez solo se quedó dormida" pensaba una y otra vez tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que todo estaba bien, trataba de llamarla pero ella no contestaba e incluso la quiso visitar pero los guardias no lo dejaban entrar, se estaba desesperando y el clima no estaba de su lado ya que comenzó a llover fuertemente. Se estaba apunto de ir cuando la puerta se abrió y Hinata apareció

"¿Hinata estas bien?" acercándose lo suficiente para que sus dos frentes estén juntas "no pareces tener fiebre ¿porque faltaste a la escuela?" Hinata no contesto solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo como si fuera lo mas importante del universo, Naruto agarro su mentón para obligarla a que miré sus ojos y se sorprendió al mirar sus labios partidos y con pequeñas lagrimas. "¿quién te hizo esto Hinata?" pregunto muy enojado

"mi padre" susurro muy bajito pero como estaban muy cerca Naruto entendió perfectamente y después se alejó para darle espacio personal, le agarró la mano y la guío a su casa. Ya en su casa Naruto obligó a Hinata a que se sentará en el sillón asi podía secar su largo pelo con una toalla

"me tienes que contar varias cosas dattebayo" ella asistió con la cabeza "tu papá te hizo eso ¿porque?"

"es mejor contarte desde el principio" Naruto asistió y se sentó al lado de ella mientras agarraba sus delicadas manos "mis problemas comenzaron cuando tenía 6 años, me había enterado de que pronto iba a tener una pequeña hermana llamada Hanabi y en verdad estaba muy feliz por tenerla pero el día en el que nació, mi madre estaba demasiado débil y ella ya sabía su destinó, me dijo "cuida de tu hermana, y de tu propia felicidad hija, come bien, se fuerte y jamás demuestres debilidad hacia otros incluso a tu padre y yo se que no tendrás problemas con los estudios porque eres una niña muy inteligente" y sus ultimas palabras las dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "las amo y siempre estaré a sus lados" al principió no entendí nada, solo sabía que mi madre ya no estaba conmigo, también estaba mi primo, el sabía perfectamente que no entendía nada por eso el escribió todas las palabras de mi madre en una hoja que aun la guardo con toda mi alma..." Hinata se le cortaba la voz en muchas ocasiones, le era difícil explicar su historia y Naruto se sentía culpable, el no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, no, la abrazaba cuando se le quebraba la voz, le traía agua y la trataba de calmar, el pensó que lo mejor sería detenerla pero ella continúo

"...desde que mi madre murió, yo cuidaba de mi hermana y tuve que madurar muy rápido aunque Neji nii-san me cuidaba. Pero mi padre se volvió de una persona amable y feliz a una persona fría y sin sentimientos," cerró los ojos y comentó con odio "hasta incluso un día estaba apunto de matar a mi hermana pero yo me interpuse es irónico tener aun la cicatriz después de tantos golpes... yo de mi madre mucho no sabía pero un día revisé su habitación y encontré un montón de hermosos poemas y me dí cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba la poesía, sin embargo a mi padre eso lo molestaba, en ese entonces tenía doce años y fue ahí donde el comenzó a pegarme y gritarme un montón de barbaridades, no podía ser fuerte ni tampoco expresar mi sentimientos por eso siempre escribía poemas a escondidas, ¿sabes cuantas veces fui al hospital por moretones o huesos rotos por culpa de mi padre, para poder evitar que sea mi hermana la golpeada?... por suerte mi hermana se alejó de la casa y vive con Neji nii-san, ella ahora tiene 10 años y no sabe de nada y prefiero que no lo sepa."

"¿y porque no te vas con Neji?" pregunto un curioso Naruto

"porque allí se encuentra el mas preciado diario de mi madre, donde habla de ella misma y de ¡MI!, se que suena como una locura pero ella no estuvo en mi niñez, Naruto, mi madre no estuvo para contarme como fue tenerme, ni siguiera como conoció a mi padre, quiero saber de ella tal vez nunca lo entiendas Naruto, tu siempre tuviste a tu madre al lado."

"no, yo si entiendo, aun que mi madre estuvo siempre conmigo pude soñar como seria no tenerla y fue doloroso y muy triste...pero Hinata ¿porque no tomaste el diario antes?" comentó Naruto con los ojos cerrados

"he intentado agarrarlo pero mi padre siempre esta vigilando la casa." Hinata se quedo dormida después de haber contado la historia, había llorado mucho, Naruto se acostó a su lado y la miraba perdiéndose en su rostro

"¿porque cuando miro tu cara me late tanto el corazón?" susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

**gracias por los comentarios, y lamento si me tarde un poco en publicar este capítulo pero redactar un pasado triste es un poco difícil espero que les haya gustado**


	4. ¿es una despedida?

Capitulo 4: ¿esto es una despedida?

Narrador Hinata

Hace dos semanas atrás, me encontré con los amigos de Naruto-kun, me puse muy nerviosa, ya que no me gusta ser el centro de atención pero en la conversación si lo era, ahí conocí a; Sasuke uchiha que parece que mucho no habla y algunas veces respondía "Hmp" y Naruto-kun me comento que desde pequeño respondía de esa forma, y entre ellos dos siempre competían, Tambien me presentó a Sakura Haruno, ella es muy simpática pero cuando se enoja da mucho miedo incluso temblé un poco al acercarse, además me comento en secreto que le gustaba Sasuke y yo le aseguré que no intentaría nada con el y eso es porque no me gusta, de hecho estoy enamorada de alguien más, así es de Naruto-kun, el es una persona amable y muy divertida aunque algunas veces es un poco torpe y lento para algunas cosas y el sabe eso por eso se esfuerza mucho para que la gente lo reconozca. No pienso confesarme en persona, no es por miedo a que me rechace, es porque se que siente algo por Sakura, algo que tal vez conmigo nunca sienta.

No menos de una semana atrás mi padre se entero que escribo poemas a escondidas y me lo demostró agarrando mi cuaderno a escondidas mientras que yo dormía, nunca pensé que el entraría a mi cuarto cuando yo dormía profundo, así que su castigo fue encerrarme en mi cuarto y no ir a la escuela hasta que deje de escribir poemas, pero no puedo hacer eso, simplemente no puedo porque gracias a eso yo conocí a Naruto-kun, gracias a los poemas tuve felicidad y paz de la que ahora Jamas voy a sentir de nuevo por eso me quiero escapar y para eso tengo que dejar todo atrás, incluyendo a Naruto-kun, si lo logro podre vivir con Kurenai que es como una madre para mi y se que va a ser muy difícil olvidarme de Naruto pero no quiero que mi padre se entere que estoy enamorada porque si se llega a enterar, le va a ser la vida imposible a Naruto por eso desapareceré esta noche y le escribiré un ultimo poema donde mis sentimientos se encuentran ahí y espero que después de eso no me busque.

el poema dice así

Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.

Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.

No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...

O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.

Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,

me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.

No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;

pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,

y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;

pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,

tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.

Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,

mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...

Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,

aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

sonreí tristemente y me escabullí de la mansión en la cual vivía y subí a un árbol que daba la ventana del cuarto de Naruto-kun, tenia que hacer mucho silencio porque sino se despertarías sus padres y es no seria bueno ya que conozco a kushina y da miedo peor que Sakura. cuando lo vi durmiendo sonreí, !Se veía tan lindo y tierno¡ sentí mi corazón bombear rápidamente, entonces me apresure y le di la carta en la mesada donde estaba cerca el despertador. Y con esto le susurre un ultimo adiós.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejarme reviews por si hay algo en lo que tenga que mejorar o corregir, pueden decirme si quieren que el final sea triste o feliz. por supuesto que me tomo los comentarios muy enserio.

agradecimiento a

**M_ontse Lockhearts: _** tus comentarios me inspiran a continuar, es increíble que te haga llorar, enserio jamas me lo espere :)

_**CRLNLOVELESS1997: **_gracias por tus comentario y me alegra que te resulte interesante.


	5. cosas inesperadas solo pasan una vez

capitulo 5: cosas inesperadas solo pasan una vez

Naruto había despertado agitado tenia un doloroso presentimiento, había soñado que estaba en la escuela, específicamente en la azotea con Hinata pero algo en ese sueño no estaba bien ya que ella lloraba y gritaba y el no entendía del porque pero cuando trató de abrazarla y decirle que se tranquilizara, Hinata le dice adiós y se suicida. por suerte fue un sueño pero había sentido esa despedida tan real que se asusto e intento llamar a Hinata pero al ver la hora prefirió no despertarla e intento volver a conciliar el sueño y dejar de pensar en esa pesadilla "¿porque tuve esa clase de pesadilla? era todo muy real dattebayo pero Hinata jamas me diría adiós, y menos sin despedirse y explicarme del porque se despedía" pensaba una y otra vez, trataba de cerrar los ojos y poner la mente en blanco pero esa aterradora imagen no se lo permitía.

Así pasaron las horas, y en toda la casa se escuchaba el reloj de Naruto, un sonido desesperante, cuando se acerca a la mesada encuentra una nota de parte de Hinata; su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, su respiración se volvió agitada y el miedo y la desesperación comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto "esto no puede ser real dattebayo" se repetía miles de veces en la mente mientras que agarra la carta y la leía cuidadosamente "¿un poema?"

"para Naruto-kun

de parte de Hinata"

Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.

Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.

No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...

O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.

Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,

me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.

No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;

pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,

y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;

pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,

tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.

Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,

mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...

Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,

aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

"te amo Naruto"

Naruto de repente se cambia y sale corriendo a la casa de los hyuga pensando "¿me amaba? ¿es por eso que te vas Hinata? demonios deberías habérmelo dicho antes" sus pasos fueron mas ligeros hasta que se detuvo por completo mirando hacia la nada pero en su mente hacia los sentimientos mas profundos de Naruto "¿que siento por ella? ¿no era que me gustaba Sakura? ¡vamos! tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos primero antes de ir a buscarla, ¿y si nunca me enamore de Sakura? no, yo sentía que era amor...espera ¿porque estoy hablando en pasado? ¿realmente deje de amar a Sakura? si en serio deje de querer a Sakura como mujer ¿que hay de Hinata? ella es linda, tierna, puede soportarme en mis estudios, sabe cocinar mi comida preferida, me encanta cuando se sonroja, es muy típico de ella jugar con sus dedos cuando esta nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo es fuerte ante situaciones como las que esta pasando, es valiente, aunque ella tenga todo eso e incluso mas, hay algo mas importante que todo esto, es que ella me ama, a ¡mi! a un idiota que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás, me gustaría saber a que sabe sus labios y también me gustaría apreciar mas su cara cuando duerme realmente parece un ángel...quiero estar a su lado"

después de pensar demasiado las cosas, vuelve en si y nota que se había pasado el día y ahora era de noche pero eso no lo iba a detener, volvió a correr pero con mas rapidez y con una sonrisa muy grande "te amo Hinata, enserio me enamore esta vez" pensaba repetidamente, a lo lejos se podía notar lo feliz que era Naruto con esa sonrisa. entro por la ventana y no busco a Hinata porque el ya tenia claro que no estaba en su casa por eso tenia que hablar con su hermana menor y preguntarle donde se había escondido, ella tenia que saber donde se escondía porque Hinata quería mucho a su hermana ¿como podría ella dejarla sola sin siquiera decirle donde estaba? no, eso jamas haria Hinata, nunca seria capaz de dejar a su hermana sola se lo había prometido a su madre y ella juro cumplirla hasta su propia muerte.

"Hanabi" susurro Naruto cerca de su oído para evitar problemas "Hanabi" volvió a llamarla mientras que la nombrada tenia un hermoso sueño de flores y pájaros hasta que escucha una voz y esta se repite varias veces, molesta abre los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azules

"¿quien eres? llamare a mi papá si no me lo dices rápido" parándose en posición de ataque, "esa niña si que es valiente, se seguro lo heredo de Hinata" pensó Naruto sonriendo amablemente

"tranquila Hanabi, me llamo Naruto, vine a preguntarte ¿donde esta Hinata?" sonrió divertido al verla tranquilizarse solo con nombrar a su hermana

"¿mi hermana? ¿porque debería decírtelo? ella me pidió que no diera la dirección a nadie" pregunto recordando sus ultimas palabras de su querida hermana

"ella esta enamorada de mi y huyo sin saber la respuesta" trato de explicar desesperado

"lo se, ¿crees que no me lo dijo? escucha Naruto, mi hermana no es como todas las chicas, ella es diferente y la quiero con toda mi alma, si la lastimas te golpeare como me enseño mi padre y no tendré compasión contigo ¿escuchaste?" en ese momento Naruto se protegía con una almohada y muy lejos de ella temblando " siendo así de pequeña si que da miedo" pensó y se levanto con media sonrisa

"¿me dirás donde esta?"

"se encuentra en su habitación" bostezo y lo miro, el estaba cansado incluso se les cerraba los ojos entonces volvió a hablar "oye, ella dijo que se iba a la mañana para no molestar a kurenai, ve y aclara todo pero cuidado con mi padre ¿escuchaste?"

se sorprendió jamás pensaría que le entregaría a su hermana, ella era igual de amable que Hinata y pensó "si que la criaste bien Hinata"

"no es por ti, es por mi hermana, así que asegúrate de aclarar todo mañana ¿si?" Naruto se asusta al ver que se estaba cayendo de la cama pero el fue mas rápido y la alzo como una princesa, la recostó y le acomodo las sabanas

"gracias Hanabi-chan" le susurro y se dirijo a la habitación de al lado y ahí la encontró, durmiendo con tapada hasta los hombros, con el pelo todo desparramado y su expresión de estar tranquila, en ese mismo momento Naruto se pregunto del que estaría soñando ahora pero de repente recuerda a lo que realmente vino a hacer

"Hinata" susurro moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro

"¿que pasa padre?" pregunto Hinata incorporándose mientras se tallaba un ojo pareciendo una pequeña niña, cosa que sonrojo a Naruto

"Hinata tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no puedo esperar" Naruto agarro su rostro y le retiro los mechones que tenia en la cara y espera hasta que reaccione, ya que se acababa de despertar y el sabia perfectamente que la gente tardaba en procesar cualquier información

"¿¡Naruto!?" y ahí estaba esa reacción que tanto espero y sonrió "¿que haces aquí?"

"tonta" susurra mientras pega su frente con la de el "¿como es eso de que te vas? ¿que clase de confesión es esa Hinata-chan? me tenias preocupado" volvió a susurrar ya que el padre de Hinata podría venir en cualquier momento.

"no quiero escuchar tu respuesta Naruto-kun" explico tratando de hacer pensar a Naruto de la situacion

"¿porque no quieres escuchar que te amo?" en eso Naruto se da cuenta de lo que dijo y separa a Hinata para verla a los ojos que tanto amaba

"¿que?"

"¿quieres que lo repita?" sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba al máximo pero vio el movimiento en su cabeza haciendo referencia a un si

"no te quiero Hinata, te amo" dicho esto Naruto se acero y la beso, su primer beso de parte de ambos pero de repente la puerta se abre sorprendiéndolos, y lo peor era Hiashi, del cual no se notaba contento, por lo contrario se notaba enojado y extraño, cierto Hinata notaba algo raro, hasta que se desmayó causando preocupación en los presentes y sin hacer mucho ruido por su hermana, Hinata llama al hospital, que después de varias horas el doctor les anunciaron que había muerto.

"¿puedo despedirme de el?" susurro Hinata al doctor, y este asistió era lo único que podía hacer por la paciente en estos casos

Con lagrimas en los ojos y agarrada de la mano de Naruto le dedicó un poema (de hecho es una canción, se llama missed de ella henderson, muy linda)

Crees que eres extrañado

bueno, déjame decirte ésto

el amor que sentía por ti, se ha esfumado

y ahora ves...

lo que me has hecho a mi

así que todo lo que puedo preguntar es ¿porque?

¿porque? ¿porque?

nos hiciste sentir como uno

debí saber que estabas equivocado

oh si, lo hiciste a tu manera

y ahora te has ido

oh no, no dejare que me deprimas

intentaste herir mis sentimientos

detener mis sueños

pero aquí trazo la linea

te deseo suerte en la vida y adiós

Hinata trato de retener las lagrimas pero Naruto no se lo permitió ya que hoy era el único día donde podía expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su padre, solo la consoló en silencio, aunque ella odie a su padre y tal vez lo siga haciendo, esas lagrimas son sinceras por mas que ella diga que nunca amo a su padre, el saber que falleció la deprimió y eso es porque a pesar de las heridas, de la vida sin cariño, de los castigos, ella solo quería su cariño y respeto. Aunque las lagrimas solo sean pocas muestra el sentimiento de tristeza que trae con esas gotas de agua.

"Hinata volvamos, tu hermana nos espera" dijo

"si, adiós padre, gracias por todo" hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue de la mano con Naruto

* * *

¿que les pareció? por favor dejen criticas, me encantaría saber si les gusto, me tomo muy pero muy enserio los comentarios que pongan, me ayudarían un motón

agradecimiento

**_sabaku no temy: _ **espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado pero ¿sabes? cuando me comentaste que te había llegado al corazón, me emocione casi lloro, y lamento que tengas un familiar así, yo en realidad escribí este fic porque yo también tenia un familiar que me trataba de lo peor, por eso me anime a escribir este fic, gracias por tu comentario :)

**_Montse lockheart:_ **espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! me emociona mucho que me digan que son geniales gracias

**nos leemos luego ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Una luna perdida en un cielo oscuro

epílogo parte 1

siete años después

"oye Hinata espera" la recién nombrada se da vuelta sonriendo al saber perfectamente de quien es esa voz

"hola Naruto-kun" se abrazaron y caminaron juntos a su casa ya que ellos estaban viviendo juntos.

después de la muerte de Hiashi, su primo, Neji se izo cargo del clan hyuga y ahora esta viviendo con Tenten, ella es muy dulce y siempre a tratado a Hinata con amabilidad. Naruto convenció a sus padre de prestarle la casa de su abuelo jiraiya a Hinata y su hermana que con gusto aceptaron vivir allí, incluso ahora les resulta un lugar muy cálido a comparación de la mansión hyuga. pero a pesar de todo, Naruto y Hinata ya iban siete años de noviazgo, sin peleas, sin lagrimas, pero lo mas importante es que vivieron felices desde entonces porque compartían; risas, preocupaciones, por supuesto que muchos celos, y siempre compitieron por diversión, claro que el que perdía tendría que hacer la limpieza y eso a ninguno le gustaba. después de que pasaron cuatro años juntos, Naruto opino por vivir con las hermanas hyuga cosa que a ninguna le molesto en absoluto, y desde entonces vivieron los tres juntos, eso si cuando los tortolitos necesitaban estar a solas, Hanabi se retiraba gustosa a caminar con sus amigos y conversar con ellos, a pesar de que ella le debía mucho a su hermana y su novio, siempre pensaba "lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarlos un largo tiempo solos" Hanabi ya sabia que en cualquier momento Naruto le pediría matrimonio a su dulce hermana, pero siempre se pregunto que iba a pasar con ella, a penas tenia trece años y los novios tenían entre veintitrés o veinticuatro, era mas que obvio que pronto se irían a vivir solos.

Hinata se dedico a la literatura, a crear sus poemas y que la gente del mundo sepa cual grande eran los sentimientos puestos en esto, en cambio Naruto opto por ser medico y uno de los mejores según el, y ya sabían que iba a llegar a ser muy reconocido entre la gente, pues ese siempre fue su sueño. lo que no sabían es que la universidad que eligieron iba a ser la misma cosa que los alegro un montón.

"ne Hinata, estas un poquito roja, ¿te sientes bien?" se para a examinarla, hasta que coloca su frente con la de ella

"s-si Naruto estoy bien" a pesar de tener veintitrés años todavía seguía tartamudeando, no tanto como cuando tenia diecisiete años

"no, no lo estas, tienes fiebre" Naruto la miro seriamente, y esa mirada provoco que Hinata se pusiera nerviosa y bajará la mirada y comenzará a jugar con sus dedos, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera al sentir que la cargaran como si no pesara nada,

"ah! N-Naruto ¿!que haces!?" sin poder escuchar la respuesta de Naruto, este camina a su casa para poder atenderla "¿se habra sobre esforzado en el estudio? o ¿se resfrió cuando estaba limpiando?" pensaba su dulce novio. Al llegar a su casa, Hanabi se preocupa al ver como entran los tortolitos y se estaba cuestionando si tenia que salir o era mejor quedarse y saber que pasa.

"Hanabi ayúdame, ¿podrías alcanzarme un balde de agua fría?" lucia realmente relajado pero estaba inquieto y nervioso por fin daría en practica sus habilidades de medico pero eso no era lo único que le incomodaba, sino era el hecho de que lo tendría que hacer con su novia. no podía fallar porque si fallaba tal vez la fiebre empeore. "te espero en la habitación" y dicho esto subió para poder colocar a Hinata en la cama, aunque también era de el, ya que los dos dormían juntos.

Hanabi preocupada llena el balde como pidió Naruto y trato de subir lo mas rápido que pudo sin volcar ni una sola gota de agua, aunque estaba en una situación un poco complicada ya que se estaba tambaleando mucho, al llegar le alcanzo el balde a Naruto, y este le sonrió agradecido, y comenzó a pasar agua fría en la frente de Hinata mientras que ella estaba sintiendo se mejor que antes incluso se quedo profundamente dormida.

"oye Naruto"

"¿que pasa Hanabi chan?" pregunto muy curioso ya que muy pocas veces se a limitado a hablar seriamente, siempre estaban riéndose de todo y a la vez de nada, se sentían como padre e hija aunque sabían perfectamente que no lo eran, y a decir verdad ella notó que solo llama a su hermana por el nombre sin agregar el chan

"¿cuando le vas a pedir que sea tu esposa, Naruto?"

"¿por que me lo preguntas de repente? sabes que lo haré pronto pero quiero que todo sea perfecto"

" no es por nada pero..." de repente se cayo y bajo su mirada

"¿que pasa? sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?" comenzó a preocuparse, Hanabi no era igual a su novia, cuando hacia eso significaba que estaba triste, en cambio cuando Hinata baja la mirada y no hacia otra cosa significaba que quería llorar.

"e..tto... me estaba preguntando que haré cuando ustedes dos se casen"

"¿como que harás? no entiendo"

"yo...!no puedo estar aquí cuando se casen!" comento demasiado rápido pensando que Naruto no entendería pero el había estado demasiado tiempo con Hinata, y ella siempre izo eso cuando tenia que decir algo embarazoso y ya se había acostumbrado a escucharla perfectamente incluso cuando habla en susurro, y eso ha facilitado muchas cosas en su vida, principalmente en el estudio.

"¿por que no?"

ya harta confeso todo lo que pensaba "Naruto, no puedo estar aquí toda mi vida y molestarlos, que pasaría si tuvieran un hijo, ya no habría mas habitaciones porque la estaría ocupando yo, cuando se casen me gustaría irme a otro lado, no importa donde, solo quiero evitar molestarlos."

"¿no te importa el lugar?" pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, Hanabi ya sabia que significaba esa expresión y no era para nada bueno "¿que te parece la casa de mis padres?"

"Ja! eso es ridi..." lo pensó un minuto, y la verdad vivir con Minato y Kushina no era tan mala idea aun que kushina actuara raro siempre estuvo Minato para poder calmarla. "!esa es una excelente idea¡" respondio feliz y abrazo a Naruto "espero que le pidas matrimonio pronto, lo ha estado soñando por un buen rato"

* * *

perdón realmente por la espera, pero aquí esta otro episodio, y ya estamos en el final

un beso a todos y nos leemos en el otro episodio.


	7. Chapter 7 final

una luna perdida en un cielo oscuro

epilogo parte 2

capitulo final

Hinata estaba apunto de irse a trabajar en una escuela, especialmente a enseñar poesía y había estado revisando algunos de sus poemas para dar como ejemplo, pero el problema es que había estado buscando y buscando y nunca encontró el indicado, cuando decidió mejor irse antes de llegar tarde, vio un papel que le llamo la atención. entonces lo agarro y lo miro sorprendida. era una hoja de su diario pero dedicado a Naruto

_Hoy es un día precioso, el sol está en su máximo esplendor, el cielo y el mar se unen en un azul profundo que te llena de pura energía positiva y de alegría, suspiro hondo y profundo pues soy muy feliz y privilegiada de poder ver, sentir y respirar todo lo que Dios puso en este mundo._

_Además soy tan feliz porque hoy, conversando con esa persona tan especial para mí, me di cuenta que hay algo mágico que nos une._

_No sé lo que será pero es algo especial, tan así que a mí me permite saber cuando él puede estar en problemas o estar triste o feliz, a veces enojado, sueño con él todos los días, a veces cosas que le sucederán, otras mas reales y otras definitivamente son incoherentes._

_En momentos he llegado a pensar que estoy enamorada de él, pero creo que no es eso, es algo diferente, de esos sentimientos que unen raramente a las personas de una manera que a veces, es para siempre._

_Sea lo que sea, él para mí es muy importante, Dios sabe por que hace las cosas y por qué él permite que ciertas personas se tengan que conocer por razones y para propósitos que sólo ÉL sabe…"_

_Hoy al estar al lado de él, pude ver muy de cerca sus manos, su piel, e imaginar la textura que deben tener, son manos grandes, de las cuales emana poder, firmeza, decisión, autoridad, cariño, protección, y por que no, pasión; por un momento pude imaginar lo que se debe sentir al ser acariciada por esas manos y sentir un abrazo._

_Ojalá algún día pueda estar entre sus brazos, aunque sea por una única vez. _

_(autor desconocido, se llama ojalá algún __día)_

Hinata sonrió con su característico sonrojo y se fue al trabajo con la hoja de diario.

Naruto llego de trabajar en un hospital y fue directamente a donde estaba su novia que estaba preparando la cena "ne Hinata, tu hermana esta delirando" la abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata mientras que olía el delicioso aroma de la cena

"¿por que lo dices Naruto?" se dio vuelta curiosa, sin desarmar el abrazo

"tu hermana quiere vivir con mis padres"

"amor, no tiene nada de malo que Kushima y Minato cuiden de Hanabi, de hecho suena bien para mi"

"¿es que acaso no te acordas cuando estuviste tres días en mi casa, Hinata?" ella lo mira asustada

"e-eso no tiene nada que ver"

"ah no? déjame recordarte lo que paso ese día"

"!NO¡ por favor" Naruto comenzó a reírse tanto que Hinata empezó a reírse también, en eso entra Hanabi y ve esa escena y entra sonriendo

"¿de que se ríen?" incluso después de preguntar los tortolitos seguían riéndose, hasta pararon para respirar.

"de lo que sufrió tu quería hermana en la casa de mis padres"

"¿hermana, estuviste en la casa de kushima y Minato?" pregunto sorprendida

"si, no fue fácil pero logre vivir"

"¿sola?"

"así es, Naruto tuvo la excelente idea de que viviera por tres días sola, ademas quería hacerme entender como era vivir con sus padres"

"quiero saber ¿que te paso?" ansiosa Hanabi agarra tres vasos y los llena de agua "ahora si cuéntame"

"esta bien tu ganas...(nota: se los dejo a todo a su imaginación muajaja)

después de contar toda la historia de como vivió con los padres de Naruto, Hanabi dejo de insistirse a Naruto que quería vivir con ellos.

en la cocina Hinata estaba hablando con Naruto de sucesos que pasaron en el día, siempre lo hicieron, era como una rutina,

"¿crees que fue buena idea contarle a Hanabi sobre esos tres días?"

"¿por que lo dices, Hinata?

"creo que Hanabi a estado actuando raro desde entonces"

"no te preocupes dattebayo se le va a olvidar de los hechos en cualquier momento"

"puede que tengas razón Naruto pero aun así creo que hubiera sido mejor que ella sepa por si misma de como se siente vivir con ellos"

"eso lo vamos a saber con el tiempo Hinata, y aunque estuvo delirando todo este tiempo hay algo que ella si tenia razón"

"¿en que Naruto?"

" sobre el matri- digo s-sobre...eso te lo diré mañana por la noche"

"eres malo Naruto, pero aun así te amo"

"yo también Hinata"

Fin

* * *

bueno aquí termino la historia espero que les haya gustado, contesto reviews

**Holy van: primero en principal, me costo mucho encontrar poemas relacionados con lo que escribía, primero porque no sabia exactamente como empezar ni nada por el estilo, de hecho cada vez que encontraba un poema que me gustaba lo ponía como lista, cosa que hay algunos poemas que no llegue a poner. segundo yo también quiero que Naruto se quede con Hinata, lo deseo con muchas ganas! ah sobre tu poema preferido el autor se llama José Ángel Buesa y se llama "poema de la despedida" gracias por tu comentario espero que te haya gustado el final!**

**Montse Lockheart: jajajaja si, Hanabi es una chiquilla, espero que te haya gustado **


End file.
